The present application describes systems and techniques relating to processing and presenting arrhythmia event information from physiological data, for example, presenting atrial fibrillation events and related data in a patient report to a medical practitioner.
Over the years, various devices have been used for monitoring hearts in living beings. Additionally, systems have been used to collect and report on heart information obtained from patients.